A Half Devil and a Cyborg fight for Justice in Remnant
by WarWithoutEnd
Summary: Long story short, me and my little sister went to comic-con for her birthday, we bought something from the, you guessed it, Merchant from RE4, (how could I not when he gave such a good deal?) Now the two of us are gonna be stuck in Remnant, until we die or some other bullshit happens. Well, as my sister would say, "Let's Rock!"


_Denver, Colorado: 5:00 P.M, November 9th, 2019_

I gave a slow sigh as I was dragged towards the entrance of the building, this type of thing always made me wonder why I let her choose what to do when I get leave, and it so happened that there was Comic-Con in town... on her 16th birthday. Turning towards the suspect I saw a redhead with shoulder-long hair, hazel eyes and a face and body that just made some guys go, "Notice me senpai!" Along with 'synthetic' and metal armor along with a eye-band covering her left eye bounce in place until she turned towards me with a smirk. Also that senpai joke actually happened as about half an hour ago we I had to beat up some dip-wad who tried to get together with my sister... Let's just say that didn't work out so well for him. Anyway, back to the present.

"Oh come ooooon Bryan, this is the one Comic-Con that's near home and you just wanna sit at home and sleep?" she spoke.

Turning towards my little sister I spoke with barely hidden fatigue, " Jordan, I have only gotten 24 hours of sleep since I've had leave on the army, for which three of those days I spent working on both this-" pointing at both mine then her costume "- and that."

She apparently decided to ignore that little comment as she started to drag me towards the entrance of the place or as I would call it in my tired state, Hell. Walking through the entrance we were both bombarded by both sound and the amount of people. I felt her drag me through the crowd in an almost comical fashion. Here I was, a 20 year old 6'2" man being dragged by a 16 year old girl who was 5' 9" . Being dragged I let my Silver hair that was slicked back, fall down. Deciding to do a little self-inspecting I looked at what our costumes were, glancing at my blue trench coat that went a little past my knees with three separate coat tails, it had gold-colored trimmings around the edges, a dragon spiraling from the bottom of my left edge with the head of it ending on my right shoulder with a silky golden flower blossom decorating the inner lining, along with straps around the arm, fingerless leather gloves and a navy blue ascot to top it off. Looking at my lower half of the uniform I was wearing a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark blue pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. I almost looked exactly like Vergil from Devil May Cry 4. Sadly, I couldn't find the Perfect Amulet to go along with the outfit in time but luckily was able to get the weapons he had.

Holding Yamato in my left hand I checked my greaves and gauntlets. However for the Beowulf gauntlets and greaves I decided to get a little bit creative and instead wore the Gilgamesh gauntlets but with the veins of it being black and white much like the Beowulf greaves I wore.

Turning toward my sister I glanced at her outfit. It was much like Raiden's armor from Metal Gear Rising; Revengeance, With Synthetic Muscle and metal plating nearly covering her entire body, she left the top part of her armor off showing off her upper body as she said and I quote during the time I spent working on the costumes, "I got something the real Raiden ain't got." Which resulted in my face giving the table I was working at a high five. Moving on, she had the sheath for the Murasama but she sadly lost the blade after going to a little cosplay event and leaving it there. When she finally noticed she didn't have it and went back to go get it, it was stolen as expected.

It was only 2 minutes after I was done thinking until my sister stopped in front of a certain vendor and I swear if she could she would be crying anime tears. She was on her knees gazing at a Murasama blade that was on sale at the vendor as she could only squeak out, "I-I wannnnt..." Glancing at the replica I took notice of the superb craftsmanship and detail that was added to it. Only after was I done looking over the sword did I notice the vendor. He was cosplaying as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4 and had everything down about him in almost perfect detail as I picked my sister up and walked towards the booth.

"Welcome, got some real good selections on sale stranger!" he greeted (damn, he's got the voice down as well,) as we neared the booth. Glancing around I decided to ask the price, for the sword. "Well I would have it for $150 but considering the detail on that Raiden costume-" he glanced at my sister "-I'll bump it down to $110 for 'ya." I gave a slight look of shock as I was surprised that he would lower the price for what appeared to be an authentic work of art. Giving him the money he looked at me and gave a mock gasp of shock."Oh my! The Dark Slayer doesn't have the Perfect Amulet? Here I'll throw this in as well!" Right as he finished his little moment he pulled out an almost exact copy of the Perfect Amulet and gave it to me. "For the detail on both of your costumes I'll throw in this amulet for no extra cost!" Now actually shocked speechless I could only pay for the items.

As I was putting the Amulet around my neck and my sister was sheathing her brand new sword, I heard him call out, "Enjoy your purchase and also have a safe trip!" When I finished putting on the amulet things changed, I could see better, hear better, and smell better. But the influx of new senses caused me to become woozy as I fell to my knees. Glancing at my sister I noticed she was going through the same thing only when I glanced at the Merchant who had a simple smile on his face as my world started to go black. Realizing what was happening due to my sister being a major fanfic reader, I realized that we were being what the cool kids, (Jordan's definition not mine,) called displaced. After this revelation I tried my hardest to bring my hand up and give him the middle finger, which I succeeded and promptly flipped him off.

"Heh. Fuck you too..."

Then darkness decided to stop by and say hello.

Waking up I slowly picked myself off the ground and began to notice I was in a void, but not just any void, it was like the ones you would see in a movie; full of stars anywhere you , what mostly caught my attention was a planet with a MOON THAT HAD A FUCKING HOLE IN IT! After calming down from the major fuck you to nature, I noticed a lack of a certain someone.

"Jordan! Jordan, where are you?" I called out hoping I wasn't the only one thrown into this stupid void.

Thankfully that wasn't the case as I heard groaning coming from behind me. Turning towards the sound I saw my sister slowly pick herself off the ground as I heard her talk in a voice that was both hers, yet it sounded somewhat different, almost raspy."Ugh... Did anyone get the number of the plane that hit me?" Walking towards her I began to help her up while speaking in a voice that sounded like mine, but again, was somewhat changed, deeper and with a tone that almost demanded respect... I liked it.

"No, but I did get that sword for you and-oof."

At the sound of my voice, she turned towards me,instantly got up, and tackled me in a bone crushing hug... No literally, I'm pretty sure I heard one or two ribs crack. After getting off of me, I noticed that she had begun freaking/fan-girling over what happened.

"Oh my god we got displaced! Haha! This is like a dream come true and as my favorite character as well!"

"Well since you seem to know so much could you perhaps explain to me what is happening a bit more?" I asked her, breaking her out of her reverie. However before she could respond I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"I believe I can help with that." Turning towards the sound we found the Merchant standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I know that you maybe a little confused as to what is happening so sit down and let me tell you a story."

(30 minutes, or an hour later. It's a void, how the hell are you supposed to keep track of time?)

"So let me get this straight," my sister asked, "you want us to go to Remnant where, essentially, we are having another shot at life and as our favorite characters to boot?"

"Essentially, yes." Came the reply from the Merchant. "Now, I'm also gonna give you the memories on how to use your powers and abilities just stand still for a bit, this is gonna hurt. Also Bryan, or should I say Vergil, as you know Vergil isn't as strong as his brother later in the series, so I'm gonna give you his slightly higher healing factor," He leaned towards me and whispered, "along with a Sharingan and some chakra from Naruto. I'm a bit of a sucker for DMC and Naruto combinations. Okay let's get this show on the road." I saw his hands glow white before a sharp pain erupted in my head, and not just any headache, the kind you get when you wake up with a massive hangover and some jackass decides to wake you up with a fucking jackhammer on concrete. Not only that, my body felt like it was gonna tear itself in two, no doubt from the two energies asserting and trying to establish themselves in my body.

Also, to say it hurt was an understatement. To say it hurt like a bitch was also an understatement as I fell to my knees, gripping my head and hissing in pain, also my eye felt like a person was stabbing it (which did almost happen in a recent mission of mine,) my sister wasn't fairing much better as she was almost yelling. Though I do gotta give her credit, she wasn't crying or flat out screaming. I saw him look at Remnant and grimace, "I'm sorry. but I can't send the two of you to Remnant at the same time due to some rules. Vergil you will be there first as you are older, and have experience, your sister will stay here with me. Also when you land check your pockets for your scroll. You can use it for music, communication, and streaming as I put an private network in them."

Staring at him with a blank look, I shifted my gaze over to my sister, who was looking at the merchant with a blank look as well... for about 2 seconds.

"Wait, that means he'll be in Remnant while I do... what exactly?"

"You will be staying here with me while I train you in taking down opponents, both human and Grimm."

While my sister let off a sound equivalent to a squeaky toy, I turned towards the merchant and questioned, "What does that imply?"

"It means that she will be fighting against simulations that are much like the real deal, she can get hurt but she won't die or anything so don't worry about it."

I gave a small chuckle, "It's my job to worry, I am her big brother after all."

After that bombshell time went by as we simply talked about what we would be doing, the current events happening, you know, all that jazz.

"So you ready to go?"

Before I could answer my sister beat me to the draw by announcing that I was ready. "Heck yeah! I've wanted to do something like this my whole life and I finally get the chance! Oh yeah, bro you better not screw up the universe too much, I wanna hang out with Ruby!" I saw her vanish in a flash of light, no doubt to begin her training, before I turned to the merchant with a neutral look on my face. "You wanted to talk about something yes?"

"Actually it's about your Sharingan and something you may not have a choice in. Your left eye has the Mangekyō Sharingan that Obito had and only has the short range function, and you only have the one, no need to make you more powerful than you already are." Pulling a mirror out of his jacket he held it up to me and I was able to look into it. At first I couldn't see it but after pushing some chakra in it I the Sharingan in its form. My left Sharingan had a design of three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each one curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel.

"Ok, so that's pretty coo- wait, what do you mean may not have a choice in?

He questioned me by asking, "Do you know Monster Hunter?"

Yeah I do, I got World Day One and played it endlessly for a while, what do you need to know about it?"

"Well let's just say that the monsters like Rathalos, and the B-52 Bomber will be a little different than what you would be familiar with."

"What do you mean different... Oh, FUCK!" It took very little time for me to realize what he was talking about.

"You already know what I'm planning don't you?" He had an amused grin on his face, naughty fuck.

"Nuh-uh, nope, no way, the bone zone is closed!" I was _very_ against the idea. Dealing with women was one thing, dealing with women who would have the abilities and or strength

"I'm sorry Mr. Vergil, but hey, at least you'll be able to say you were lucky enough to go to another world, meet some nice chicks and essentially have super powers! Oh, well it's time for you to go, try not to die quickly m'kay?"

I felt a warm feeling and could see some brightness out of my eyes, turning towards him I felt my irritation begin to spike as I yelled, "OH YOU ARE ONE DIRTY MOTHERF-" *pop* and just like that I was gone.

Location; Unknown

Time; Unknown

"-UCKER!" Feeling a bit a triggered (heh, triggered) that he didn't hear the last of my cursing, my ears picked up the sounds of an nearby scream from about about a mile away. "Wait, the Merchant said that we were gonna 'pop up' at different points in time. So that possibly means I'm at the point where Summer, goes on her final mission… Oh sonuva-" Kicking off the ground my feet pounded the ground as I took off as quickly as I my new, half-demonic body could allow, "I just got to this world, but the least I could do to start off is by saving a mother."


End file.
